A New Hope
by Purple-fanfics-PJ
Summary: Percy Jackson thought his life would be perfect after the Giant War. Well, as perfect as a demigods life could get. It all changes with past foes rising again. But are they really the big picture? Or is something much older, with the plan to take over the universe, controlling them like a puppet? Can Percy get over his past struggles and find a new reason to live?
1. Pain-The Intro

Pain

From my heart exploding into a million pieces.

Pain

From losing pretty much everyone I cared about.

Pain

From from being hurt and betrayed by the one I loved.

Pain

From the fear of going insane.

Pain

Is all I feel.

Pain

Is all I know.

Pain

Is the very essence of my being.

Pain

Is the only thing that tells me this isn't a dream.

Pain.


	2. Why

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Hero's of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.

Percy P.O.V.

It was my birthday when my whole world can crashing down. I was very excited because I was going to ask Annabeth to marry me. I had the whole thing planed out (weird right?). I guess I wasn't the only one acting out of character. I just didn't notice until it was too late.

We were going to have dinner on the lake shore . I was going to put us in an air bubble like I did when I was 16 and go in the lake to the bottom. Then I was going to propose to her. I got Leo to make the ring. The band was sea green with an owl engraved into it. It had sea green and gray swirling in its eyes. I told Annabeth to meet me at the beach at 6:00. By 5:50 I had the table set and food ready. I saw Annabeth walking towards me. Her princess curls curtained around her hair like a halo. She had on her usual CHB tee shirt and jeans, but she still looked beautiful.

"Hey Percy." She said. She sat down in the chair in front of me. She smiled at me but it seemed kind of... off. I guess I was to excited to notice. Or maybe I just too much of a seaweed brain to see the difference in how she was acting. After we finished dinner I told her I had a surprise for her.

"I have one for you too," she whispered in my ear as we walked in the lake. At that I shivered and she laughed. I made the bubble and it floated to the floor of the lake. I turned towards Annabeth.

"Annabeth. I love you more than anything. We've been through so much together and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me." I got down on one knee at those four words and held out the ring in its gray box that has a strip of sea green on it.

"Yes! Of course Percy!" She exclaimed. She hugged me and I hugged her back. The next thing I knew her dagger was at my throat. O.O

"A-A-Annabeth?" I stuttered. I heard her laugh.

"Surprise!" She giggled... She giggled..."That's not all of the surprise. We're going on a trip! Now all you have to do is be a good demigod and act like everything is normal. Don't tell anybody and don't try anything." she pressed the dagger to my throat.

"Ok," I whispered. She released me. "Why?" I asked. She froze at my question. She tilted her head to the side pondering at the question. Her calculating grey eyes studied my face as she was trying to remember something.

"Hmmmm. Oh! Because I don't love you anymore. Duh!" She said bopping me on the head at Duh. "Your such a ... seaweed brain" she giggled. Again. I squinted my eyes. "Now come on." I popped the bubble and swam to the surface. After a few seconds she swam up after me. As soon as I got out of the water I broke into a sprint to my cabin and closed the door locking it. I cried and cried until I had no more tears. I sat on my bed staring at a picture of Annabeth and I wondering where it all went wrong. I only came out for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I mean a guy has to eat. I know that wasn't normal, but I really didn't care. I made water dummies in my cabin to train with.

Only Thalia, Nico, and Leo came to check up on me. After he died and came back to life, he rescued Calypso and came to camp scaring the crap out of everyone. Literally. They kept me updated on what was going on outside of my cabin in camp. Annabeth was spreading rumors like I broke her heart even though it was the other way around. She even said I was a traitor and I was in my cabin making enemy plans. What enemy, I don't know but everyone bought it. Soon the whole camp hated me. Even my closest friends turned on my except Pinecone Face, Death Breath, and Repair Boy. I don't know how they believed that I betrayed them. Loyalty is my fatal flaw!

"Peeeeeercyyyyyy. It's time for our trip!" Annabeth from outside the door. She came in somehow even though the door was locked. She must have been taking lessons from the Stolls. She came in and saw the wreak I was and slightly frowned, but it quickly disappeared. "Come on!" She stomped her foot, and a crack appeared in the ground. She laughed as she jumped in and pulled me down with her. The only thing that went through my mind was.

 **Not Again.**


	3. The Lethe River Brings Bad Memories

The only thing that was going through my mind was Why here?! Why! The next thing I knew we were standing in front of my oh so loving granddad. NOT. Well she was standing. I was on the ground...er Tarturas laying on my back. I got up and glared at Kronos.

"How are you in... one piece? And why am I here?" I asked him eyeing both of them carefully. He laughed.

"None of your business. And your here to be tortured of course. Unless, you join us." Kronos gestured to him and Annabeth.

"No. I will not betray Olympus." I spat back.

"Your demise," He shrugged.

"I don't understand. Why are you on his side Annabeth?" I choked on my words.

"Let's just say she took a swim in a certain river."Kronos snickered. I stood there staring at them for a minute and I finally realized what he meant. My eyes widened and they snapped to Annabeth.

"No..." I trailed off. "The Lethe,"

"Yes. The Lethe River. It made it easier to get her on my side after she forgot who she was. A brilliant plan if I do say so myself." He said all smug. My mind wander to Bob and I instantly got sadder than I already was. I guess the river has opposite effects on the ones good first. "Now. We're really going to have some fun. Not for you of course." Kronos laughed. It was a horrible sound. Right there I knew there was no way getting out of the trouble I was in. Why do the fates have to be so cruel?


	4. Percy Jackson MIA

*On Olympus at a Meeting*

Apollo POV

"Can someone tell me why he has not been found!" Zeus thundered. I don't know how Olympus hasn't fallen from all the thundering and booming going around here.

"No." Hades says. Since Percy has asked for him and Hestia to be on the council the arguing has gotten louder and more flashy. Hestia isn't a problem of course, its just the big three. Zeus glared at Hades. "What. I was just answering your question...Drama Queen" he smirked. He just looked plain Evil.

"I don't know why we should only be worrying about that sea scum when my daughter Annabeth is missing also!" Athena argued with Poseidon.

"Don't call my son that! He has a name! Why are you are you mad at me!? I didn't do anything!" Poseidon shouted back.

"Obviously your spawn had something to do with her disappearance!"

"Or it could be the other way around!"

"QUIET!"Zeus thundered. Yeah. They were that loud. Everyone stopped talking...or shouting "Now. Does anybody know where these two demigods are?" Nobody answered. He sighs.

"Well. It looks like Percy and Annabeth are MIA." I said.

"You have to be doing something to be missing in action Apollo,"Artemis told me. Hmph. What happened to brother?

"They could have been doing something" I wiggle my eyebrows and Artemis gets out her bow. I hold up my hands and she smirks and puts it away.

"I hope your ok where ever you are Percy" Poseidon whispers.

Percy POV(in the present)[and talks of torture]

I don't understand why I'm still here. Why can't I die already?! WHY? I've seemed to ask that one worded question alot these days. I'm here chained to a wall forced to think. THINK. It's all I can do! I have thought about where they got these chains that I can never break from. Why does the place I have to be tortured at has to be TARTURAS. I wonder about how life is going up there at Camp Half Blood. It has been a month since I've been down here. But I guess a good thing is that it's only been a day up there. Not that, that's something to be that happy about.

Everyday I'm visited by some monsters every hour. I guess I'm their entertainment Five times a day by Kronos and Annabeth. And if I'm real unlucky Tarturas himself. He's just a big sore loser, not getting over with what happened last time. Every time they force me to sleep somehow I have nightmares. I'm surprised I'm not insane yet. I can tell I'm getting there though.

Oh look there. It's Annabeth. I can't lift my head but I can see her favorite whip dragging on the ground. She walks up to me and lifts up my head and stares at my face. I stare back at her. She frowns and drops my head. No, it doesn't hit the ground. It's still attached to my neck. She pulls out a dagger and holds it on her hands for a few seconds.

"Oh I can't stand to see that frown on your face! But don't worry! I'll turn that frown upside down. Forever." At her last word I start wondering how she was going to do that. She lifts up my head again and gets her dagger and cuts my mouth open, up at the corners. I try not to scream cause I know that will make it hurt worse. When she was done with one side she did the other side the same way. She stands back smiling like she just finished a masterpiece. I'm bleeding very badly now. She comes back up too me and takes out a bottle of water. She wets her fingers with it and touches the edge of where she cut me and it heals, but not together. When she finishes she pulls out a thick black tread from her pocket and a needle. She sews the part where my face is split open loosely and cuts it with her dagger. She does the same to the other side.

"Perfect!" She grins. Oh Annabeth. Don't you know nothing is perfect? Defiently not you. "By for now!" She waves at me and I catch a glance at the ring on her finger. I let my head drop back down and I just stare at the ground.


	5. Demigods, Titans, and gods- OH MY! CHAOS

3 Weeks Later (says that Sponge Bob voice)

Annabeth P.O.V.

I was walking towards Kronos' throne room(don't ask me how he built the place we are all in down here cause I don't know) and I got a splitting headache. Images flashed through my eyes but they went away too fast for me to grasp them. This has been happening a lot, but nobody will tell me why. I know they know why because they will just smile or try to use the muscles in there face to try(because I don't think their mouths were made for smiling...more like eating people), like they are all knowing. It's extremely annoying! I can't get answers from anyone down here! Hmmm maybe that boy I torture. If he can talk anyway.

I kinda feel sorry for him. But Kronos told me that he is very bad and must be punished for his crimes. I don't know why I'm the one that has to help because honestly I really don't want to. But I don't want to fade either. Yep, I'm immortal. With the blessing of Kronos. Even though I didn't know he could do that. Well I don't know a lot of things so that isn't really surprising. My knowledge is expanding each day though. I can't tell Kronos though. He just thinks I'm a dumb blonde. : ( I knocked on the door and heard his voice telling me to come in. I opened the door and walked in.

"You called for me my lord?" I asked. I hate calling him that. It seems to boost his ego every time I do. Almost Zeus level. I remember that.

"Yes. Without those filthy half-bloods' hero they will be powerless in our attack. I've heard that they are getting suspicious about your disappearance, and I want you to go back." He told me.

"Go back?" I repeated shocked. I mean I hardly had any memories of the place. I had come to conclude that my memory loss had something to do with the River Lethe. Wouldn't they become even more curious I thought. He nods.

"Before I tell you this swear on the river Styx your loyalty to me." He commanded me. I raised my eyebrow at this.

"I swear my loyalty unto my lord" I said. I hoped he didn't see the loophole that he brought into himself. From his smug look I could tell he didn't.

"Good. COME...er..." A monster came through the doors and obviously she didn't like have her name forgotton. I recognized her as Kellie the Empousa. She makes people call her that. You can only call her Kellie if your her BCEF. Best Cheerleader Empousa Friend. I shook my head at that. Then she threatened to drink my blood. Then I called her a vampire. Gosh they are sensitive about that. STUPID ADHD. I could tell I zoned out for a while because they were staring at me. I have been told my facial expressions are very interesting when I do that.

"Okaayyy," Kelli dragged out.

"Do you have him?" Kronos asked Kellie. The two Ks! Ok let me stop. Kellie nodded.

"Can someone tell me what's happening?" I asked a little frustrated.

"Your going to get your memories back."

Athena P.O.V.

"Lady Athena!" Chiron said as he appeared in an Iris Message.

"Yes Chiron?" I asked the him. At the moment I wasn't doing anything. I was just going think about where Annabeth could be.

"Annabeth has returned." Well. Looks like I don't have to think about it now. My eyes got wide and I immediately flashed to Camp Half-Blood.

"Where is she?" I asked looking around. I could tell I scared him bit I didn't care. I saw that I was in the Big House and didn't wait for him to answer me. I walked out and everyone stopped and stared at me(I felt the urge to flip my hair and giggle. Aphrodite has been way to close to me.) then bowed. I spotted Annabeth and walked briskly to her. She saw me and ran to me. She hugged me and started crying. I was shocked. The one thing that went through my mind was 'Perseus is going to pay for whatever he did to my daughter'.

"M-mom. I-i," she cried harder. "I can't go back there. I just can't"

"Go back where?"

"T-tarturas."

Chaos P.O.V

I was sitting on my throne that I made to be a recliner. Those thrones you see in movies and read about in books are so uncomfortable! There was very bright light that would have blinded a mortal. It was Hestia.

"Lady Chaos, our hero Perseus Jackson is missing. I wanted to ask you could you please find him and tell me where he is?" I smiled. At least she didn't bow.

"Yes Hestia. And I told you to just call me Chaos." I answered. I closed my eyes and focused on Percy- as he liked to be called. I opened my eyes in shock. "He's in Tartarus."

"AGAIN!" She exclaimed. I didn't even ask about the first time. I just told her I'd be back and I flashed to Percy. For some extremely odd reason it took me a while to get there... Like I was trying to swim through jello. That was almost melted... Yeah... Anyway. When I got there I saw him chained to the wall. So cliché.

"Percy. Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here" I spoke to him in his mind. I'm going to call it Mind Messaging. MM for short.

"Who are you?" He responded shortly.

"Chaos. And I am going to ge-" I stopped short because I was being forced out of Tarturas. "I'm sorry but I can't get you out right now. I will see you soon Percy" Then I was back in my palace, on my throne.

"Well that was strange."


	6. Annabeth Tells her Tale

**Annabeth's POV**

"M-mom." I sobbed **.** As soon as got my memories back I couldn't control my emotions. Well, I didn't really try... It would probably take a really long time to stop crying. When my tears run out.

"Tartarus? " She said. I stopped crying all together and looked at her. Well that didn't take long. "Again?" I nodded my head.

"We have to call a council meeting." I told her. I stood up straight and wiped the tears off my face, finally getting my emotions in check.

"We?" She ask and looked at me. I ignored her and she noticed. "What about Perseus?" She gasped. "Did he take you down there!? What did he do to you!" She growled. She even had a spear in her hand! I looked at her like she was crazy... Cause she probably was, but don't tell her I said that. She must have been taking _How to Make Everything Dramatic 101_ lessons from Zeus. I mean she just automatically assumed he hurt me too! I thought she actually was starting to like him, but she was probably acting.

"It's not what he did to me." I whispered, "It's what I did to him." I officially stumped Athena. The wisdom goddess. "Come on. I have some very important things to tell the council." She just nodded, still trying to figure out what I meant. I mean it wasn't hard. I guess me running at her while sobbing shocked her, and she's still in shock. Then the next thing I knew we were wrapped in a golden light.

 _The Throne Room (or the Room of Thrones :P)_

We were in the Throne room and all the immortals were there already. Like they were expecting us... Creepy. They were all staring at me with wide eyes. At first I was going to say something that Seaweed Brain would say, but I thought not to. One reason is because I almost started crying again.

"How are you not dust right now?" Ares asked me. I raised my eyebrow...again. The gods have really changed. I wonder why. Then I realized what he said. I almost forgot I was immortal!

"Well. That's part of why we called this meeting." I said. Zeus looked at Athena like 'Is this girl forreal?' OK, now Leo has been spending way too much time near me. Athena nodded sneaking glances at Poseidon. Hmmm. -.- She goes and sits on her throne and looks at me like everyone else. I take a deep breath.

"It all started when I was walking through the forest. I had a lot on my mind and I wanted some fresh air. Also, some peace and quiet. I got lost in my thoughts and ended up at the border of camp. Where the barrier stops at the end of the forest. Then I heard a voice. I immediately knew who it was." I stop and looked at everyone. I even winked at Zeus. He got what I was doing and he got mad. He even turned red! Hermes and Apollo started snickering. I tried not to laugh so I wouldn't ruin the dramatic moment.

"Tarturas." Everyone's eyes got wide again. Some jaws dropped down to the underworld too. "He told me that th-" I coughed and closed my eyes. "He said that If i didn't leave camp and go with him h-he would hurt Percy." Tears started to fall out of my eyes gradually getting to waterfall mode. "I shouldn't of went." I broke into a sob and sat down on the ground. All of the gods and goddesses sat in an awkward silence.

"Annabeth?" Artemis whispered. She got down from her throne and shrunk to mortal size. She walked to me and knelt down beside me. I looked up at her. Putting it lightly i was shocked. I always thought she didn't have any feelings... I guess you can't always be right. Or am i just bad at reading people...OH I NEED TO STOP. I looked up at her, but everything was blurry. "What did you mean? When you said you shouldn't have went? Did Perseus do something to you?" Here eyes narrowed. I got mad.

I know you probably shouldn't yell at a goddess unless your Percy. Especially one of the Hunt... And a child of Zeus, but they where getting on my nerves! "Why do you keep thinking Percy did something to me!? Seaweed Brain would never do anything to me!" I yelled. Artemis backed up at my sudden anger. The her eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to say something, but i cut her off.

"No! Let me finish! I said yes. Suddenly there was a crack in the ground under me and I fell in. I fell straight into the Lethe River. " I heard gasps, and I continued. "I can't completely remember what happened afterwards. But I know Kronos told me lies. Horrible Lies that made me do horrible things. I never meant for any of this to happen. I am so sorry." By the end of that I got quieter with each word. Sorry seemed to echo throughout the throne room as it was enveloped in silence.

"Is there anything else Annabeth?" my mom asked.

"There is, but its too soon for me to say. We have to get Percy out of there." I answered standing up. I'm really surprised nobody has asked about him yet.

"Where _is_ my boy?" Poseidon whispered. I looked sadly at him.

"In Tartarus. Being tortured" I choked on the last word. I can barely believe that I helped torture my Seaweed Brian. Kronos and Tartarus are gonna pay. Poseidon went pale. Nico pale. Then he fainted. At least he was still in his throne. I hope he will be okay. Everyone looked at Poseidon. They were also pale. Some gasped even. Athena looked at me. Her eyes widened. I think i saw a hint of fear in them. I looked down and saw a black aura around me. Oh Styx.

"Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you. I,m immortal and blessed by Kronos and Tartarus..." You could hear the yells of "WHAT!" that just couldn't wait to get out all the way to Camp Half-Blood. I wonder if it reached farther because a portal that looked like the galaxy itself was in the throne room appeared right in front of me. All I was thinking though was _I hope_ your _all right Percy._


	7. Chapter 7

Chaos POV

As soon as I walked through my portal into the throne room of the gods on earth, I was greeted with a lightning bolt pointed at my heart. I looked down at it and pushed it slowly away from me.

"So this is how people of this world greet each other." I said. That's why people call before they come over...

"Chaos." Heista said. She shook her head at her brother's rash actions. He lowered his glow-n-the-dark stick in shock. Everyone bowed except Athena's daughter and Heista. I silently thanked them.

"You may rise." They rose and stared back at me with a bit of fear. I guess my aggravation at them bowing showed on my face. Oops, there goes the nicey-nicey picture. "Don't ever ever do that again. Unless I'm in my male version." I rolled my eyes. "He has a big ego."

"Chaos?" The demigod standing in front of me asked warily. I raised my eyebrow at her. I guess not all half-bloods are like Pers- I mean Percy. "So it's true that you can change gender?" She asked. I saw some gods and her mother facepalm. I understood what she was asking though.

"Yes. I can change gender. I can also split myself into two different beings. My female and male counterpart. " I could tell she was satisfied with my answer. However, the rest of the immortals in the room were shocked. Well, not Poseidon who was still knocked out. Nevermind he woke up. His eyes were just barely open. I chuckled at their faces. Sometimes, I wonder if Manga and Anime expressions were made by demigods who saw their parents faces and thought they were hilarious too. Then they went to Japan and shared their drawings.

"Why are you here?" Ares asked. I chuckled again.

"I have come here on the subject of Percy Jackson." I said putting my serious face on. "When I flashed to him in Tartarus some kind of force pushed me out before I could get him."

"Could Tarturas push you out of his realm?" Annabeth asked. She frowned "But isn't he your son?" I nodded.

"I have come to the conclusion that an even greater force is rising. Bigger than Kronos and Zeus' egos combined." Everyone said woah except Zeus who just pouted. Hermes and Apollo snickered which made Zeus glare at them. That just made Poseidon, Hades, and Ares full on laugh. Aphrodite and her husband just shook their head, but Hephaestus smiled regardless.

"It's true Zeusy. Your ego is higher than your rank in power." Hera told him while smirking.

"Ooooooh. Burned so bad you caught on fire." I said. I softly snapped my fingers being my back so no one would see but a few. Not the guy's whose hair was gonna get did. His hair caught on fire Disney Hercules Hades style, but it wouldn't actually burn him. "Poseidon I think he might need a little water..." He looked at Zeus and kept a serious face. In his hand was a glass of water. He looked at the water then back at his brother. He drunk the water and suddenly Zeus was drenched in salt water, seaweed, and a few fish. Don't worry. None were harmed, they went back to wherever they were before. The room roared in laughter.(not the actually room. The ones in the room)

Zeus was as gold as Apollo's palace. When the laughter died down Poseidon spoke out. "What are we going to do about my son?" He asked looking at me. I sighed and ran my fingers through my long milky white hair. There were strips of red, black, and blue in it that showed up like ripples in water.

"About that... We are going to have to wait for him to get out himself..." I muttered but everyone heard me.

"WHAT!?" Percy's girlfriend and dad yelled. Yes I know these pieces of information. I so ship Percabeth. Ananke won't tell me if there will be Percababies though! Neither will the fates! I now they know. "If he could get out he would have already! Not spend 2 months down there!" She widened her eyes at what she just said. "Why can't I just keep my mouth shut." She muttered.

"Two months? But it's only been two days!" Poseidon shouted.

"Time flows differently in Tartarus than it does here." Hades' voice silenced him and everyone turned to look at him. "It flows faster. A day here is a month in the pit." Annabeth nodded.

"So if he is going to get out, then why hasn't he already?" She asked. I had to think for a moment. Just because your high and everything, everyone expects you to know everything. I finally get the answer.

"Because of the mistake Kronos made." I replied simply. She looked confused and I rolled my eyes. "About the swear?" She finally realized what I was hinting at and her mouth formed a perfect o. Not a capital O but a lowercase one.

"Annabeth." Athena said. Her daughter looked at her. "I think you should go back to Camp Half-Blood and tell everyone what has happened. They need to know." She nodded.

"I'll flash there since they will find out son enough with me there." She nodded at me and flashed to her camp.

"I will tell the Roman camp of the things that have happened." Aphrodite said. I could tell some forgot she was there, I could tell she noticed that too. "My daughter Piper is there with Jason. So are Frank, Hazel, and Nico. Percy is important to them so they should know." She flashed away without another word.

"I guess that's a sign for me to go. Don't worry, you all will be seeing a lot of me." I smile and step back into my portal.


	8. Change

? POV

Hehe. Yes, yes, very good. The boy is slowly breaking. Into tiny little pieces. They will never be pieced back together. It's almost impossible. Because nothing is impossible.

Now who is that? Who has joined our little game? Chaos? Ahh, she wants to make it more exciting. I imagine. Hmm. The Athena child is smarter than I thought. But that just makes the game more interesting.

It's starting to get dull though. Oh, oh I know! More players, more dangers, oh the stranger the better. A few monsters there, more bond breaking here, false memories, and emotion overload.

Ah, something new. Something important. Something everyone needs. Something some people desire. Something some people loathe. Change. The breaker of relationships, the creator of chaos, the most powerful tool in anyone's life! Change.

The thing that creates the unfocused future of one's existence. Percy Jackson, are you up for Change?


	9. He Finally Lost it

Annabeth's POV

I wonder how the camp will react to my story. Our story. I just hope that Percy will get out of there soon. If I'm right (of course I am) he has been down there for a year and 10 months. A year and 10 months. _A YEAR AND 10 MONTHS._ OH MY GODS. Ok calm down Annabeth, _calm down._ I still don't understand how come Chaos herself couldn't get him out! I mean come on! Oh Percy, please be ok.  
Thalia's pine tree. I'm a little scared to go in camp. What if Chiron realizes that I'm an immortal! What if he sees through the mist I put on myself?! What if they kick me out before I finish the whole story!? What if-

"Annabeth?" I heard a voice call out. Looking towards the sound my eyes grow wide. What are the hunters doing here!? "Oh my gosh, it is you!" A girl with spiky black hair and shocking blue eyes tackles me with a bear hug. Without letting go she says "the whole camp has been worried about you! Not that I've spoken to anyone of course." She chuckles and let's go while looking at me.

"Uh, when did you all get here?" I gesture to her hunters outfit.

"Oh, we just got here. Artemis said that there was something important we needed to know." If Artemis is here I bet all of the Olympians are here. Ugh. I bet they knew I didn't tell them all of the story, and they thought I would tell the camp the full story. Jokes on them the whole camp would probably hate me and wouldn't even let me finish. I'm pretty sure the charmspeak from my blessing wore off. Yep that was also apart of the blessing package. I don't know how, so don't ask. So I will just tell them as much as I told the gods.

"Where's Kelp Head?" Thalia asks looking around. I keep a straight face. Well I try to.

"That's part of the important thing. But since no one is around and I'm really hoping that something happens before I have to tell the camp, I'll tell you now. You might want to sit down." She plopped on the ground and I sat down next to her. I told her every thing. From when I first heard Tarturas to Chaos' visit. She was silent through the whole thing.

"And he's been down there how long?" She asks quietly. Looking up at me.

"A year and 10 months." I whisper in response. Tears are trailing down Thalia's face and her hand is over her mouth. She shakes her head.

"Don't worry too much. Percy would probably feel it and when he gets out, scold you." I say. Thalia smiles but then her face turns serious.

"We have to tell the rest of the 9. I have a plan so you won't have to repeat yourself so much." She stands up and helps me up. We both walk into camp and I brace myself for what is to come.

Percy's POV

"Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows. Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows. Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbo-" I sing, but I'm rudely interrupted by yet another villainous fiend.

"SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTH UP NOW! BEFORE I GLUE IT SHUT!" Kellie shrieks.  
"Oh why did he put me on babysitting duty!? WHY!" I'm a baby?

"Goo goo gaga?" I ask. "Goo ga boo ba boo. Ba gee pe po pa gee. Gaga goo. Ba Bo boo po gee. Geegee?" I say looking at my babysitter cross eyed. She groans and facepalms. "Pi fufu uni co dada o ain bo. Pi fufu uni co dada o ain bo. Pi fufu uni co dada o ain bo. Pi fuf uni co dada o ain bo."I sing in my beau baby voice.

"I'm leaving. I can not deal with this demigod. Nope. Never in anyone's lifetime." She wabbles away leaving me alone.

"Loneliness. Loneliness. The art of being alone. By yourself, prisoner to your own mind." I whisper. "No one's around, to hear you scream. No one's around to hear me sing. My tale of pain and suffering. Will it ever end? Loneliness. Loneliness. The art of being alone. Trapped in this insufferable dome. Am I truly alone?"

Nico's POV

It's true. Percy has the worst luck in existence. The gods are telling the camp of what happened because Annabeth is 'sick'. She told them it is a sickness that you can only get in Tarturas. They believed her cause they don't know much about Tarturas. Well maybe Athena. Good thing Apollo didn't hear her. It was all Thalia's plan. I guess trees do have wisdom. We are all in cabin 1 while Jason and Piper are pacing.

"Maybe if we pray to Chaos she will come?" Hazel asked. The Romans are here too. We all got used to each other after the war.

"That's a great idea! But we might want to wait to after the Olympians leave. Chaos might sill hold a grudge." Annabeth says with a small smile on her face.

"I really want to meet this lady. Blue fire hair? That's an amazhang prank!" Leo laughs. Frank shook his head at amazhang. I still can't believe the camp actually believed those lies. Especially Jason and Piper.  
I guess not everyone can be loyal. Only Percy.


	10. A Friend? In Tartarus?

Unknown POV

"I'm pretty sure he's over there." A girl with a black hoodie said while pointing to a cave. A boy with a similar black hoodie on nodded and walked to the cave.

"Thanks for your help." The boy thanked her. She replied with a nod and melted into a shadow.

Your are probably wondering who these two people are. The girl is a daughter of Thanatos. Yes, yes they have those now. About the boy well his story is a bit more complicated.

Ok. You know how gods have kids with mortals right? Well you ever heard about a Primordial having a child with a mortal? Some might have *shrugs* Whatever. Anywho, back to the topic at hand.

The boy's name is Julivan. People just call him Jul. His mother's is... wait for it... Gaea. I know, I know. Whaaaaa? Anyway. The reason why you haven't heard of him is because as soon as Zeus' eyes where opened to his existence BOOOM. He sent to Tarturas. The painful way. Aka- a mouth full of lightning.

Jul basically spent his whole life in Tartarus. He heard along the grapevine about Percy and decided to pay him a visit.

"Uhh Percy?" Julivan asked. He slowly walked to a figure hanging by his arms from chains attached to the wall of the cave.

"Who.. are... you?" He ask in a raspy voice, not raising his head.

"...Julivan. But you can call me Jul." Jul walked closer to Percy.

"Hmmm... Juuulllll.. I sense... that you have... a very... strong aura." He replied. You could tell he hasn't talk in a long while.

With a confused expression on his face Jul set a bottle of water with a straw in it that he got out of his book bag(you would be surprised with what Damasen can make) and set in front of Percy. He hesitated, but eventually drunk the water. He sighed with relief.

"Thank you." Percy said and raised his head. Jul immediately took a step back. Then 2 more. His eyes widened as he stared at Percy. Rude much? Percy grinned... more than he already was if you know what I mean.

"What? Am I that ugly?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow. There were so many scars, you would of gave up counting. After 10... Yeah...

"Uh.. No, it's just that.. You have a very big smile." He blurted out. Which cause Mister Unknown here to facepalm. "Sorry..." He expected to see Percy angry or upset. Instead  
he laughed.

"Yeah I know. My ex-girlfriend did that to me." He said. Yikes. I bet she felt that. Cause I know I did. Percy smiled really big. "Look! I'm Cheshire Cat!" You could see _all_ his teeth. _And_ the whole inside of his mouth. *shudders* Jul took another step back.

"Oh come on." Percy stopped smiling and looked at Jul suspiciously. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Uh, I just wanted to meet you..." Jul said and started to walk closer to Percy again.

"Well, you've met me so what now?" Percy asked. He started crossing his eyes while humming.

"I think I know a way to get you out of here." Julivan replied seriously.

And I will now reveal myself! I... ammmm... CHAOS! The male aspect that is. Bye for nooooow!

A/N There is yall an update. I think I'll stop adding characters now lol.


	11. Time To Leave

_~A_ _month_ _later~_ ** _~2 years and 6 months later in Tartarus~_**

 **Percy POV**

I am SO glad I'm out of these chains! Jul had to help me walk for a while. I almost forgot how to. Hehe I guess I _am_ a baby. Now we are walking around Tarturas looking for something to kill while we search for people. It gets extremely boring down here now that I escaped with Jul's help. That is not good for someone with ADHD.

So a _swish_ here, and a _swoosh_ there, here a _slice_ , there a _slice,_ everywhere a... _sword fighting sound_! Even _that_ gets boring! And a song makes everything fun!

"Sigh." I sigh. Jul looks at me.

"What?" He asks even though he already knows the answer.

"I'M BORED!" I yell. He just rolls his eyes. "If you keep doing that they are going to roll right out of your head." I say in a singsongy voice. He stops and I snicker.

"Well, your about to get out of here so you can wreak havoc on Olympus." He says with a little excitement. "So stop whining, and let's go meet up with Styx."

"Yay!" I exclaim. Styx is really nice. Even though she complains about broken promises _all_ the time. She says it's bad for her river. Kronos kept stealing her river water for Chaos knows what. Let's just say she got really mad.

We walk up to the River Styx, and a lady is sitting on it's banks. She turns around at our footsteps and grins. "You finally made it!" Styx says. She gets up. She has long black hair and blackish goldenish dress. "Do you have to leave?" She pouts. She's asks us this every time we visit her.

"You know we do." Jul says. She runs at us and hugs us.

"You will visit, right?" She asks. I smile.

"Of course we will! Now that we can flash anywhere." I reply. She sighs. Kronos and Tarturas turned me immortal, I don't really know how because I was unconscious. When I woke I noticed my blood was a golden color. At first I couldn't really do anything. It's like they locked my powers. But we realized it was because of these shackles they had on my wrists and ankles. Recently Jul and I got them off.

"Okay." Her eyes narrow. Oh no. "Swear on my river that you will visit before an earthly year is over." Of course she would make us swear, oh well.

"We swear to your conditions." Jul and I say at the same time. Cue the thunder. She smiles again, and walks back to her river. She stops, turns around, waves, turns back around, and continues to walk.

"I'm really going to miss this place." I sigh. Jul looks at me like I'm crazy... Cause I'm am. I laugh because of that. "OK let's hurry up and go! I want to make an dramatic entrance!"

"Your almost as bad as Drama Queen himself." Jul mutters, but I can still hear him.

"No. I'm _better_ that Drama Queen himself." I correct him. He just laughs and we continue our walk. We are saying goodbye to all of our frienemies.

 _~On Olympus in_ _the_ _Throne Room~_

 **Annabeth's POV**

These meetings are so stupid. We never get anything done! All they do is argue! They insist that I come to them. After I came back they started to have more meetings, so when Percy comes back they might all be in the same place.

Chaos even started coming, pitching in here and there. Everyone is waiting for him to get back. She said that she thinks he's coming back really soon.

Suddenly everything just went dark.

"Uh Apollo? Did you turn off the sun?" Hermes asked. Idiot. We hear someone laugh. The person sounds like a madman. The room got brighter and two people were standing in the middle of the throne room.


	12. Percy's Back!

Annabeth's POV

The boy on the right had a black hoodie. He pulled it down so we could see that he had dark brown hair that almost looked black. His eyes were hazel, and he looked fascinated in the Throne Room. Well, I did design it so.

The figure next to him had a hoodie on too, but it was dark blue. You could see his long black hair pool out of his hoodie. I could practically hear my mom say that he needs a haircut. I looked over and I could tell she wanted to say that by the way she frowned upon him. Or maybe it was because he interrupted the meeting, like a lot people have been doing lately...His hands were in his pockets, and I could tell he didn't really want to be here.

"Who are you and why have you came to the Throne Room of the Olympians." Zeus ask. Whoa. He just asked. I guess thundering and booming is bad for your vocal cords, and he wants to save them for the Theater. I think he's a bit bipolar too. One minute he's about to stab a Primordial being with his lightning bolt, and then the next thing we know he's asking politely who someone is... Is he possessed by something? The person with their hood of their hoodie still up, puts their hand over their heart. That's alot of theirs... Anyway back on topic.

"You don't remember me?! Far as I know it, it hasn't been that long up here since I've last saw you. I would think that someone could at least recognize my voice! Or my hair that apparently needs a haircut." He smirked at Athena's shocked face. "I mean to think my own dad didn't recognize me!" He turned to Poseidon. "That hurt. Right here." He pokes his chest where his heart is. Wait. Dad? Poseidon? I stared intensely at the figure before me. Hoping that my suspicions were true.

"Ah, the daughter of Athena figured me out. Who I am." He turned around towards me and flipped his hood off. "It's good to see you Wise girl."

Tartarus POV

Will this bafoon ever shut up!?

"I can't believe they escaped! How! They are just weak mortals." Kronos cried. I rolled my eyes. I was in a mortal form at the time because I just felt like it. Kronos here wouldn't stop pacing and shouting foolish nonsense that I always responded to with something he forgot.

"You did make them immortal." I said for the 6th time that day.

"But she swore her loyalty to me on the River Styx!" He exclaimed. I just sighed.

"She swore it to her lord, that didn't mean you in particular." I responded.

"He went back on his word! That he would get me out of here! That I would rule the earth!"

"You know you would have gone back on your word too. Matter of fact you just did, because there was a we in that deal not just you."

"They will all pay!"

"How about you just shut up before I make you fade, so you wont be able to get on anybody's nerve ever again." I growl with annoyance. That shut him up. Finally. I kinda respected Perseus. He survived the pit twice, and got out twice. I was angry the first time but I got over it...recently. I was thinking about paying a visit to my mother and the Olympians. It gets boring down here... Mom did say if I ever wanted to leave I could just ask her.

Haha. I can just picture Kronos' face whenever I leave. I'll just wait until they are about to leave. You know, to make an entrance.

Percy's POV

I smiled at Annabeth as her eyes widened. She ran and me and knocked me down with a Tyson Hug. At least she didn't judo flip me. That mess hurt.

"I am so sorry Percy! I didn't ever want to hurt you! I thought I was protecting you and everyth-"Annabeth started but I cut her off by putting my finger on her mouth.

"Shhh, and don't worry. I washed my hands." I smile down at her. I was holding her like would never let go. But I would have to eventually. "I forgive you Annabeth. It wasn't your fault. I know you weren't yourself then. But your you now and that's all that matters." I removed my finger off of her mouth and stood up. I gave her another hug and let go.

She walked back to her throne and sat down smiling. I looked around at everyone and they looked at me with shocked faces. Well adding to Athena's already shocked face.

"I'm sorry but who did she say you were?!" Poseidon asked me. I gave him a really face. Did he not just hear her scream 'Percy!'? Well I guess not.

"Percy Jackson. Uh your son. Does that ring a bell?" I answer. If they could be anymore shocked they were.

"Y-You can't be him! What happened to you?!" Hermes denied. How did he deny who I was?! I mean he isn't me! If I was him I wouldn't know how I could handle that. Luke and the Stolls? Yeesh. I could feel my eyes go darker. Yeah, it feels weird.

"Tarturas and torture happened. And evil curse bringing flying ladies happened. They are annoying." I deadpanned. I turn to Jul and we had a silent conversation. This is how it went.

Me-They like completely forgot about you dude.  
Jul-I know I know. But I don't really care. Cause then they would have interrupted my mental conversation about the architecture of this place.  
Me-Oh yeah, Annabeth designed it.  
Jul-For real! Coool.  
Me-Yeah... so what do you thinks gonna happen now?  
Jul-I don't know..  
Me-Maybe they'll send me back to Camp Half-Blood. I don't think I could go back there though. Seeing Annabeth again is enough.  
Jul-Well where ever you go I go!  
Me-Good to know bro.  
-END-

Yeah. All facial expressions. We learned to do that whenever there was a time when we couldn't talk. We both heard someone clear their throat, and we both looked towards the sound.

"If you two are done with your weird stare off we would like to ask you some questions." Athena said. I almost rolled my eyes.

"You mean you wanted to ask them some questions. Can't we just kill them already and be done with it?" I think you know who that was.

"You are not going to kill my son! He just got out of Tarturas!" My father yelled.

"So, he's just a boy. I don't know why your making such a fuss about the situation. For once I actually agree with Ares." The oh so wonderful man-hating goddess ranted. I hope you noticed my obvious sarcasm. "It's not like it would make any difference in the world." As soon as she finished that hate filled sentence the room got darker. Like when Jul and I came.

"Don't you dare say those words about him again." A voice growl. Everyone turned to look at Annabeth who was furious. "What difference would it make? What difference would it make!? A HUGE ONE! Do you realize that if Percy wasn't alive then you all would be dead right now?! I would be dead right now! He save so many lives you couldn't count them all! You are so stupid! Arrogant! Idiotic! You judge all men based on just the horrible ones! Not all are bad! You would kill a guy just for fun!" At this point she was standing. So was Artemis.

"Watch who your talking to morta-" Artemis said. Annabeth snapped at her. And soon she was right in her face.

"Watch who I'm talking to?! Oh yeah a hate filled goddess who is just like her daddy. Oh, did you forget? I'm not mortal anymore. I'm immortal just like the rest of you. With the blessing of a Titan AND a Primordial. So watch who your talking to because I have a lot of tricks up my sleeves." she growled. I looked at the two who subconsciously started a glare off. I already knew who would win.

"Should you maybe break this up?" Jul whispered to me.

"Naw, this is to funny." I replied. It was! Annabeth won this fight. I wondered what would happen next.

"Girls break it up!" Hestia told them. She was scowling at Artemis. Annabeth looked smug and went back to her throne. Artemis just stared at her aunt like 'Who's side are you on?!' "The right one." Is all she said. Artemis just sat sat down grumbling.

"Now that you two are done, can we get back to the important matter at hand?" Zeus asked. Everyone just looked at him. "Good. Now, where are going to put him?" You mean them?

"What about Camp Half-Blood? That's where he was before." Hades suggested. That reminded me. I needed to talk to Nico.

"No, everyone there hates him." Apollo answer. So they didn't tell them what really happened? Bunch of lazies.

"What about Camp Jupiter?"

"Naw, the Greeks told them what Percy supposedly did."

"You all are making me feel bad!"

"Well you should! Your the one that started the mess."

"Oh shut up!"

"You shut up! You the one that's whining!"

"Stop it with that _your the one_ junk!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"Shut doesn't go up!"

"Does it look like I care?!"

"Yes. Because you replied."

Chaos just sat their watching with an amusing expression. They were seriously getting on my nerves with all this arguing.

"Wait what were we talking about?" Really.

"About where we were going to send Perseus." And they still can't get my name right.

"But I didn't get to ask him my questions yet!" Athena whined. Wow. That's a sight I will probably never relive.

"What questions sister? " Artemis asked her since she was obviously not going to let it go.(don't you start singing that song)

"Like how did his mouth get that way." Uh your daughter. "And also why is he carrying a whip with dried blood on it, and who's blood it is." What kind of questions are these? I wonder what she would say if I answered. 'It's your daughter Annabeth's whip and that is my blood.' "I also would like to know why did he let his hair get that long." Seriously. Seriously?

"He probably has some sort of wimpy answer." Again, I think you know who said that.

"How would you know?" Poseidon asked. Uh, is it only going to be these select few talking? I better go ahead and end this. They are getting on my nerves.

I stood their staring at the gods talking about me. I raised my arms in an X over my head. As I did, black and silver sparkles that caught the light blinding a few people fell down from my outstretched arms. Everyone looked at me.

"Yes Perseu-Percy?" Demeter asked. She changed to my real name midway because of the glare shot her way. Thanks Jul. Everyone else didn't seem to want to address me.

"Oh I just wanted my presence to be known because it seemed that you all forgot that I am right here." I answered in an annoyed tone. I lowered my arms and looked at everyone. Their thoughts zooming though my mind. "Oh just ask me your questions Athena. I don't bite...Hard."

"Uh, how did you know that I was going to tell you to get a haircut earlier?" She asked. She looked sort of flushed. [ _Dude you are so dense._ ] Don't you start know! Ugh.

"I can hear your thoughts. Especially if they are directed at me." I said. Athena's eyes widened and she looked even more flushed. What the heck was going on?!

"So, you know what I'm thinking now?" She asked just above a whisper.

"...Noo. All the thoughts flying around gets really distracting so I learned to block them out." She looked relieved after I said that and regained herself. Everyone was looking at her strangely. Especially Artemis and Aphrodite. Am I really that oblivious? Everyone knows what's going on but me. [ _Yes. Yes you are_.] Oh whatever. It doesn't matter.

"Percy?" Aphrodite asked me. Did she know that I thought her name? [ _She probably did_.] Are you coming back forever? [ _I hope so. I get bored locked up in your mind. But now I'm frreeeeee!_ ]...Ok... [ _What's with the silences?_ ] Nothing... [ _...Ohhh I get it..._ ]Don't be stealing my thing! [ _But it's fuuun... he... hehehe... heheheheheh... mwahahahaha... hahaahahah-_ ] "Percy!" I looked up.

"Huh?" I asked. Everyone looked at me with worried expressions. It's creepy how they all do that at the same time. "...What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes. You just stared into space with with your expressions changing." Aphrodite told me.

"Oh, I was just talking to the voice in my head." I said. The gods and immortal just looked at each other with those worried expressions. I was getting tired of them.

"Just go on with what you were going to ask me! I'm fine." If they started that okaaayyy mess I was going to slap somebody.

"Okaa-" I glared at her and she stopped. "Ok... I was going to ask you if I could give you a makeover, because you don't really look the best right now." I just shrugged. It's not like she was giving me her blessing or anything. She squealed and raised her hand towards me. A hot pink beam shot out of her hand and hit me. It tickled. Instantly I could feel that my hair was shorter, but not that short. It still fell in my eyes in its unruly locks. I tried to run my fingers through my hair but they got stuck... I got them out eventually though.

I felt fresher, my clothes clean, and the cuts and scrapes on me clean. Even the string for my mouth was replaced. I looked at Jul and the same had been done to him. Not the string thing of course. I smiled at her. "Thanks." She looked away and mumbled a your welcome. Okay?  
[ _Dude. You are so dense! Denser than the ocean._ ] Hey! Your insulting yourself too you know!  
[ _..._ ] Mhmm. [ _...So..._ ] Oh don't you start that again. [ _Your the one that began it._ ] Gah. [ _HA..._ ]

"Uh Percy?" I snapped back to focused and looked towards the voice.

"Yeah Jul?" I asked.

"Oh, uh there's someone that wants to speak to you." He gestures to a being I didn't notice before with a glare. He probably came while I was arguing with myself.

"Why Hello Perse-...Percy.." He said. The guy was Tarturas. Ha, wow. Even he's scared of Jul's glare.


	13. School

**SORRY! Sorry for not updating in like months... you will got like another chapter tonight too so be looking out for that. Here ya go.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

"Okaa-" I glared at her and she stopped. "Ok... I was going to ask you if I could give you a makeover, because you don't really look the best right now." I just shrugged. It's not like she was giving me her blessing or anything. She squealed and raised her hand towards me. A hot pink beam shot out of her hand and hit me. It tickled. Instantly I could feel that my hair was shorter, but not that short. It still fell in my eyes in its unruly locks. I tried to run my fingers through my hair but they got stuck... I got them out eventually though.

I felt fresher, my clothes clean, and the cuts and scrapes on me clean. Even the string for my mouth was replaced. I looked at Jul and the same had been done to him. Not the string thing of course. I smiled at her. "Thanks." She looked away and mumbled a your welcome. Okay?  
[ _Dude. You are so dense! Denser than the ocean._ ] Hey! Your insulting yourself too you know!  
[ _..._ ] Mhmm. [ _...So..._ ] Oh don't you start that again. [ _Your the one that began it._ ] Gah. [ _HA..._ ]

"Uh Percy?" I snapped back to focused and looked towards the voice.

"Yeah Jul?" I asked.

"Oh, uh there's someone that wants to speak to you." He gestures to a being I didn't notice before with a glare. He probably came while I was arguing with myself.

"Why Hello Perse-...Percy.." He said. The guy was Tarturas. Ha, wow. Even he's scared of Jul's glare.

 **Now:**

 **Percy POV**

"Ello Tartarus." I replied. Everyone had close reactions to this. Some just stared at us. Others glared at him. *cough*Annabeth*clears throat* I think Zeus just realized that people were going to keep coming like that so he just gave up on the question and waited for him it speak.

"I just wanted to say hello to you and my mother." Tartarus said.

"And get away from a certain whining titan?" I asked smirking.

"Precisely." He answered sighing. I wouldn't blame him. Kronos doesn't know what time he needs to stop talking. Him of all people should know. [ _Deeda-deeda_ ] ...Wha? [ _I IS A BOWID BABY._ ] Nuh-uh. I'm the baby, your a newborn. [ _Dash, Underscore, Dash_ ] Re-*SLAP* I held my hand to my face that I bet had a bright red handprint on it. I looked towards the culprit. Yeesh, what is up with this maiden goddess!?

"PAY ATTENTION." She demanded. Her hand was still raised. I guessed just in case I tried something. Like child you just did something, you should be slapping yourself. Hmph.

"Sorry, sorry." I mumble, and she slapped me again "What the heck was that for!?" By the rate she's going at my stitches are going to come undone! She be using her whole hand. Claws and all.

"Do not mumble to me boy." She hissed. Gosh! What is her problem!? And when did she even get down from her throne?

"Okay, okay!" I said. She raised her hand to slap me for the third time for an unknown reason. A hand caught her wrist before she could slap me. Thank you once again Jul.

"Uh lady? Can you like stop abusing my friend's face? Cause I'm pretty sure he doesn't like the sadistic type..." Jul said. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him. "And don't even think about turning me into a jackalope for 'Defiling your wrist cause I touched you.' Because you just touched Percy twice. So would you turn yourself into a jackalope? No." He released her wrist and crossed his arms. Common sense people.

While all of this was happening Tartarus was talking to his mom. Everyone just sat there looking at Jul like they just realized another person came with me.

"...Hi?" Jul asked. He doesn't like a lot of attention like me. They were still looking at him. He waved his hands and started making faces.

"Uh, back to the conversation before all of this. Weren't you thinking of somewhere to put me?" I asked. They got unstuck from their awkward staring and looked at me.

"Yes, but we don't know where yet. The camps are out of picture right now." Athena told me. I nodded. I was glad too. I did not what to go back there. I looked at Annabeth because I could feel her gaze on me.

"Yes Annie?" I asked her. She glared at me. "What?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Like is she gonna talk?

"I was wondering about how you escaped." She said.

"Oh, Jul helped me." I pointed at him.

"Don't be pointing at me! That's rude!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, Jul has this super cool bone sword thingy, and he broke my chains. We just recently got the shackles off. I'm glad too cause they scrapped me skin off."I held up my arms so they could see my scarred wrists. "Then we started walking all over the place. I had to be carried sometimes."

"More like dragged." Jul mumbled. He said I was heavy. I don't understand how he can carry that big behind sword and say I'm heavy.

"Whatever Jul. Anyway, we met Damasen and Bob too! Small Bob was there too. Bob healed my wounds and all. Some you just can't heal you know." I continued. [ _Like insanity_.] Oh, Shut. Up!

"Apparently the shackles I had on blocked my powers and everything. So when we broke those I was able to flash out leading me here." I finished my mini story. I could tell that Annabeth was happy that Bob, Damasen, and Small Bob were OK. I was too.

"... Okay then. I think I have an idea of to where to put you!" Athena said before Annabeth could say anything. Let's see what she came up with. [ _Ok!_ ] I wasn- oh never mind. "I think you should go home to your mother, and go to school." She said what now? I mean I want to see my mom, but school? Seriously?

"While you are there you can watch out for any demigods and send to either the camps or Artemis." She finished. Artemis looked satisfied with being acknowledged. I guess she needed more hunters or something.

"Hmmm, I guess soo." I answered. I mean I don't really need to make good grades do I? I'm just there for a job.

"Also," She began. Here it comes. "I think it would be good to send some people with you. You know, to keep you on track." She gave me a look. What?! [*snickers*] What would I do? It's not like I caught Goode on fire on purpose. It wasn't even me that time. Hmph.

"Okay, well there's already one person going with me. How many more?" I asked gesturing to Jul. Athena grins evilly. Oh boy. [..I'm scared..] Me too.

"Hmm, Two more! Artemis and Annabeth." She said. Artemis looked at her with wide eyes. Athena had an innocent look on her face. I wonder what that's about...

"OK."  
"No." I'm pretty sure you know who said what. I heard Zeus sigh and everyone looked at him.

"I think this meeting has gone on long enough. Artemis you will go with Percy, Annabeth, and.."

"Jul."

"...Jul, to a school in New York to find demigods." Zeus finalized. Artemis groan in defeat... Why am I talking like this? Aaanyway. Athena was looking at something on a tablet. Where did she get that?

"Ok I found one. Goode High school."

"Really. " I said. How am I supposed to explain why I was gone for that long?

"The mist will cover up your absence, so don't worry worry." Athena said like she read my mind.

"Well OK then. Goode High here I come."


	14. Home, Sweet Blue Cookies, Home

Remember, this is my book on Wattpad and I didn't change much, just a few grammar issues.

 **Previously** :

"I think this meeting has gone on long enough. Artemis you will go with Percy, Annabeth, and.."

"Jul."

"...Jul, to a school in New York to find demigods." Zeus finalized. Artemis groan in defeat... Why am I talking like this? Aaanyway. Athena was looking at something on a tablet. Where did she get that?

"Ok I found one. Goode High school."

"Really. " I said. How am I supposed to explain why I was gone for that long?

"The mist will cover up your absence, so don't worry worry." Athena said like she read my mind.

"Well ok then. Goode High here I come."

 **Now** :

I saw Chaos sitting on her throne with a look that said she had a different idea.

"What if you have one of your episodes?" Jul asked me. That's what he called them anyway. To me they are "Proof that I'm Crazy".

"What kind of episodes?" Apollo asked. Yay! Someone else spoke!

"Well, you know Percy was in Tartarus. And that he got tortured. Do you know for how long? Tarturas time is faster than up here. It feels the same and sometimes longer." Jul said. This left everyone thinking. It took Athena a while to figure it out. Apparently Hades did too. Annabeth also. They didn't say any thing but you could tell from their expressions that they knew.

"One day up here equals 1 month down there. So that means I've been down there for 4 years and 4 months." I said. Almost everyone gasped. "That takes a toll on people. Physically, " I glance at Annabeth for a second. "Emotionally and mentally."

"His episodes deal with that. Like the time when you wouldn't stop crying and screaming hysterically." Jul looks at me.

"And when I was acting my insane level." I said. "They had to leave me unguarded."

"Not even charted."

"There isn't a real chart so.."

"That's what imagination is for!"

"Yep. Oh and I went on that killing spree."

"More like rampage."

"I guess your right. Anyway you get the picture. But we learned how to block it. It took a while, but that is locked away in a small section of my mind. Sometimes the locked door opens and I have an 'episode'. It wouldn't really matter would it? All you would have to do is get me out of an area with mortals and flash me somewhere." I nodded at the end of our explanation and looked at everyone. What I saw confused me. There were horror looks, worried looks, and a constipated one? Ohhh never mind it was a mixture of the two.

"Sooo..." Jul trailed off because he glanced at Chaos. She looked too happy about something. I narrowed my eyes.

"Obviously you can't stay like that and go to high school." She gestures to me. "Soooo." She looks at me for like 1 minute and I felt myself change. It felt weird. I couldn't see because there was a black light around me blocking my view. When it went away everyone gasped. Again. Well except Chaos.

"What?" I asked. A mirror suddenly appeared in front of me, and I say a younger me. My permanent smile looked like it was gone but I could still feel it. By the way I looked I could tell that I was 15. She did the same to Jul so he was 15 also. Our clothes shrunk with us to fit our younger bodies. I could hear Artemis sigh, and I turned to her.

She was in a 15 year old form standing in front of her throne. Her hair was long and wavy. She had on a simple black shirt and a silver A on it. She was wearing blue jeans and black flip flops. I thought she was going to wear full on silver and that's it. Oh well.

Annabeth walked over to me. She looked just like she did when she was 15 too. 15 15 15... Yeesh. Anyway she had on one of those over sized shirts that look good anyway. You know what I mean? It was like a tan color with a gray owl on it. She had on blue jeans and gray tennis shoes.

"Sooo when do we start high school?" Annabeth asked. "Tomorrow?" Athena nodded in response. How did I even get stuck with going to school? They could of just let me alone... Oh well. Athena still had that evil look on her face. What now?!

"I almost forgot. You two will be living with Percy and his parents. " Athena said. Well she answered my question. There were many responses to this.

"WHAAAA?!" I yelled. I'm sorry but Artemis. And Annabeth. Living. With. Me and my family. In New York. That didn't really set well with me.

"NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!" Artemis screamed at Athena. She almost broke my ear drums. Annabeth didn't say anything. She just nodded and glanced at me. There was a bunch of laughing coming from Apollo, Hermes, and Poseidon. My own dad now. That was just messed up. Hera was even laughing. Aphrodite looked mad. Jul shook his head because they forgot about him again.

"SHUT UP! It is said, Annabeth and Artemis will be staying with Percy and his family through out his mission." Zeus thundered. That doesn't make any sense! Why would they need to stay with me. Artemis has her own palace for crying out loud. And she's a man-hater to! For all I know she might turn my own mom against me... Naw, she's too awesome to go over to the 'Every man is a horrible being' side.

With Annabeth there all the time, that would just bring back way to many unwanted memories. Waayyy to many. I know she didn't really know what she was doing, but it still hurt. I thought we would spend our lives together living happily in New Rome. Maybe even go to college one day. I guess the Fates have some rule that no demigod can live a happy life. I bet they play a game called 'Who can make Percy's Life Worse' every day.

Now, if just don't love her like I used to. Being tortured by the one I loved with all of my being really did a number on my fatal flaw. And my emotions. I wish could just go back in time and prevent all of this from happening to me. But I guess stuff has to happen for a reason right? I would of never met Jul, or actually been friends with Styx even though she almost killed me once. That was a long story. I wo-

"PERSEUS" someone yelled. I was snapped out of my thoughts and found a funny scene in front of me. I assumed dad was the one that yelled my name because he was cowering under Jul's glare. I told Jul tht I really didn't like to be called by Perseus. He understood, because he didn't like to be called Julivan. So if someone called me Perseus he word glare at them so they wouldn't again. Of someone called him Julivan I would glare at them. It makes remarkable effects.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about things..." Now here I go doing the silences again. Speaking of silence were did my voice go... Hmmm, he might be sleeping or something.. Or just ignoring me... OH COME ON I'M DOING IT AGAIN!

"Are you feeling ok Percy? Your actually thinking." Annabeth asked me. She put her hand over my forehead checking to see if I had a fever. That got everyone laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"What were y'all talking about?" I ignored her question and she removed her hand.

"We were just about to send you to your mom's house. Now off you go." Chaos made a shooting motion with her hands, and suddenly we were at the door of my mom's house. After the war my mom yelled at Poseidon for I don't know how long, because I almost died a bazillion times. Apparently he promised to her that I wouldn't die and almost dieing went against the promise in her eyes. So to make it up to her BOOM brand new big nice house on the beach. It has a barrier sort of like at camp that keeps monsters away.

I guess we would just flash to school. It was then time to surprise my mom. I walked up to the door and knocked in it 3 times. Jul, Annabeth, and Artemis followed behind me. My mother opened the door and her hands flew to her mouth. I could tell tears were threatening to flow. She hasn't seen me in months and I haven't seen her in years. So I had the right to cry and hug her like I would never let go. At the same time I said mom I heard another voice say Sally.

I let go of my mom and saw Paul. I hugged him too. I haven't seen my parents in what seemed like forever. I was extremely happy at that moment. I almost forgot about my companions.

"Oh Percy!" My mom said looking at me. "Chaos told me what was going on. Are you okay?!"

"Yes mom, I'm alright." She scowled at my answer.

"You know what I mean." I sighed.

"Not really..." I mumbled and she hugged me.

"Uh I'm lost at the moment. What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing you don't already know." My mom said coldly. I guess she isn't ready to forgive Annabeth yet for what she did. Annabeth's eyes were wide open. She was never talked to like that from my mom. I don't think anyone was. Not even Poseidon, she was just playing that time because she knew nothing could keep trouble away from me. Even so she still got a house.

"Mom, it's alright. I'll be alright. Annabeth wasn't herself at the time. She was actually trying to keep me safe, but it kinda backfired." I whispered to me. She looked into my eyes and sighed.

"Sorry Annabeth. Come in." Me and mom moved out of the doorway. Annabeth and Artemis walked in and my mom hugged Annie and whispered something in her ear. Annabeth eyes got wide and she nodded very fast. My mom nodded.

"I went ahead put your names on your rooms so you'll know which ones they are. They are upstairs, and will be the first three doors you'll see. I was about to start cooking some cookies. I wanted them to be done before you got here. I guess I just won't co-"

"NO! Uh I mean we can wait... For you to cook them... Now... Please?" I said. She laughed.

"Ok I'll cooked them while you four get settled." She looked at us for a few seconds and walked into the kitchen.

"Blue chocolate chip?" I ask her.

"Mhmm."

"YES. It's so good to be home!" I ran up the stairs to my room. The girls and Jul followed me up the stairs. Jul looked through the doorway at my. I was jumping on my bed. I did a flip off it and stuck the landing. I bowed to the one person audience. After that Annabeth dragged Artemis into my room.

"We should talk about how we should look you know. I bet they would recognize Percy so we should change how he looks." Wait what? "Hmm. CHAOS!" Annabeth yelled. Suddenly a portal appeared in my room. Couldn't they of did this when we were still in the Throne Room? Chaos stepped out and then the portal was gone.

"No, I wanted to have your mom's permission before I started changing your appearance. So I decided to it in person. Hmmm." Uh did I give her permission to read my mind like that? She walked up to me and stared at me. What happened before when I got younger happened again. I couldn't see a thing. Then everything went clear.

"Whoa." Is all that I heard.

 **Sally POV**

"We have to tell him." I said to Paul as I put the cookies in the oven. "He deserves to know. Especially since he will be living here for a while." He sighed.

"Ok, I guess it's fair. How do you think he will take the news?" He asked as he sat down at the table.

"Hmm, being him, good." I said. I will tell him when I give him the cookies. He'll be in his best mood then.

"CHAOS!" What was that? Oh I remember.

 **Flashback** (Earlier that day)

 _I was cleaning up the living room and when I turned around there was a beautiful woman sitting on the couch. She scared the living daylights out of me._

 _"You must be Sally Jackson." She said smiling. I could tell she was very powerful. I could feel the waves of power flowing off of her, but I know that wasn't all of it. "I have information on your son Percy Jackson." My eyes widened. I haven't seen him since the Second Giant War. I've heard that he's been in Tartarus. Again. Oh I just hope he's alright._

 _"Who are you?" I asked warily._

 _"Oh! Excuse my manners. I'm Chaos. You know, Creator of just about everything. I just wanted to tell you that Percy will be coming home with Annabeth, Artemis, and a boy named Jul. They are going to go to Goode to find demigods. They'll be 15. I just wanted to ask you would it be alright if I could change how Percy looks so no questions won't come up while they are in school." She replied. That was a lot to take in so I just stared at her for about 10 seconds._

 _"Uh, I guess. As long as he goes back to his regular self afterwards."_

 _"He will. And his name will need to be changed."_

 _"...Okay..."_

 _"Great! He will come soon." Chaos walks back into the portal, and it disappears. Well that was strange. Well, my son_ is Percy Jackson

 **Flashback Over**

"What was that?" My husband asked.

"Chaos dear. She's the creator. She's suppose to come and give Percy a.. Makeover." Well I guess that's the closest to what to call it. He just nodded.

I check on the cookies and they are almost done. I wonder how Percy will look. I guess I'll see soon.

"PERFECT! NOW GO SHOW YOUR MOTHER!" a voice yelled that I guess was Chaos. I heard someone thump down the stairs and I turned around to see who it was. I knew it was Percy, but I wasn't expecting what I saw.


	15. A Surprise

**Previously:**

"What was that?" My husband asked.

"Chaos dear. She's the creator. She's suppose to come and give Percy a.. Makeover." Well I guess that's the closest to what to call it. He just nodded.

I check on the cookies and they are almost done. I wonder how Percy will look. I guess I'll see soon.

"PERFECT! NOW GO SHOW YOUR MOTHER!" a voice yelled that I guess was Chaos. I heard someone thump down the stairs and I turned around to see who it was. I knew it was Percy, but I wasn't expecting what I saw.

 **Now:**

 **Sally POV**

Percy looked, totally different. He had white hair with light blue streaks, it was done in a sort of spiky style. He had light blue eyes too. He had black gauges in his ears and he was pale. It sort of complemented his hair and eyes. He had on a white shirt with a black hoodie, and blue jeans. He was also wearing white and blue Nike's. He looked so, fragile but by his eyes you could tell he wasn't.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to my baby?!" I whispered and walked over to him and looked him over. Chaos was standing on the stairs with a grin threatening to split her face. Percy looked confused. I guess she didn't let him see how he looked. "Come on sweety." I pulled Percy over to a wall mirror we have in the living room. Paul just stared at Percy like he was an alien. When my son looked into the mirror, his eyes were as wide as a golden apple. Like this-O.O

"What the heck Chaos!? What are these even supposed to be?! There is a freaking hole in both of my ears! My hair is white?! It's almost like I held the sky forever! Why am I Nico pale? It's a shade. I don't want blue eyes! They are an effect of mutantism!(I have nothing against blue eyed peoples)" Percy ranted. Even though I have a feeling mutantism isn't a word.. At least his voice stayed the same. Artemis laughed at his discomfort. I don't really like the maiden goddess that much. She's too cruel and jumps to conclusions way to easy.

"No one will recognize you! And you look hot so stop whining." Chaos laughed.

"I do not look hot, that's Leo's thing, I look ice cold." Percy said. It's true. He looked like he stayed in the tundra for his whole life. His hair was as white as clean snow. Except for the light blue streaks. He kinda looked like a vampire. One of those stereotypical ones. Not Twilight though.

"Well, since your Chaos sized makeover is over I have to tell you something Percy. You might want to sit down." I said. He turned around and looked at me with a concerned look. He sat on the couch arm and I sat next to him.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Wha-no! What made you think that?" I asked. He kind of caught me off guard with that question. Especially when he looked disappointed.

"Because of how you were acting. Oh well, so did you want to tell me then?" He asked. I just ignore the earlier part of the conversation and tried to think about how I would word this.

"Um Percy.. I already had another child..." His eyes got wide.

"You did! Is it a boy or girl? How old? When did you have the baby? What does she or he look like? Where is-" he started to look around. I almost laughed at how he was acting. I haven't seen him after the most recent giant war. Well the start of it.

"Slow down Percy! She isn't here right now. She's with Chaos' male side. Chaos wanted it to be a suprise." I told him. He smiled.

"So you had a girl? Awesome!" I didn't even realize that I said that.

"When she gets older she can join the hunt." Artemis said. I'm sorry but I wouldn't want my child to under the watch of her. I didn't have to say anything because Percy took care of that.

"You can't just claim a baby like that! Don't you dare try to brainwash my sister either." Percy jumped up and glared at her. She glared right back at him.

"You better watch your tone against an Olympian, _boy_." She warned. Of course being Percy, he didn't take the warning.

"Actually I wouldn't need to since your always on my case, _girl_." He replied with his hands on his hips.

"Oooooooooo." 4 voices harmonized. Artemis was getting golden. That sounds weird, I think it's the whole golden blood thing. Whatever, but anyway Chaos walked down the rest of the stairs and stood between Percy and Artemis.

"Boy and girl. Calm down, don't worry Percy. Your sister has a different life to live than one with the hunters. Arty, leave him alone. He didn't do anything to you, You better stop or people will start assuming things." She gave her a pointed look and turned to Percy and hugged him.

"You are by far one of. my favorite beings. So don't die anytime soon kk?" Chas said and let go. Percy nodded. "Sooo, your sister should be back here in 5...4...3...two...one..." The male counterpart of Chaos appeared holding a young baby girl. She had short curly brown hair. That's all you could see at that point because she was wrapped up in a blanket.

"My baby sissie. Oooooo." Percy whispered.

"One baby girl named Dye-Ann, that will be 10 drachma." Chaos the male said. The female Chaos rolled her eyes, took my second child, and gave him the money.

"Her name is Dianne. Oh and Sally, just call me Cee. Call him Chaos so his feelings don't get hurt." She said. I just nodded.

"So. What about school?"


	16. Demigod Dreams

**Previously:**

"You are by far one of my favorite beings. So don't die anytime soon kk?" Chaos said and let go. Percy nodded. "Sooo, your sister should be back here in 5...4...3...two...one..." The male counterpart of Chaos appeared holding a young baby girl. She had short curly brown hair. That's all you could see at that point because she was wrapped up in a blanket.

"My baby sissie. Oooooo." Percy whispered.

"One baby girl named Dye-Ann, that will be 10 drachma." Chaos the male said. The female Chaos rolled her eyes, took my second child, and gave him the money.

"Her name is Dianne. Oh and Sally, just call me Cee. Call him Chaos so his feelings don't get hurt." She said. I just nodded.

"So. What about school?"

 **Now:**

 **Artemis POV**

Everyone looked at Annabeth. Apparently we all forgot about what we were supposed to be doing there. Perseus shrugged and took Dianne so he could hold her. I don't know why my sister stuck me there. WITH A BOY TOO! I don't know what she was scheming, but I already knew I didn't like it.

Lately I've been having this weird feeling whenever I look at Perseus. I tried to cover it up, but it always came back. It's like, I felt sort of...hmm..nervous or shy around him. I don't care what that feeling is because I over powered it long enough, but I don't like it.

"Well, you three are going tomorrow and you'll be in 10th grade. It starts at 8 so pick what time you will get up so you can be ready in time." Sally said. Usually I don't have to sleep at night. For some reason I felt so tired though. I guess I'll go on to sleep.

"Ga goo ba ba boo. Ga dee an me ma moo?" Percy babbled to Dianne. The rest of my family were worried about Percy's sanity. I don't see why. He acts like any regular dumb male. Trust me, I've seen tons. Example A- Apollo. He will not stop calling me Lil' sis even though he knows that I know that we both know that I'm older than him. I bet he has enough children to rival Aphrodite.

"Well as long as that's cleared up, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Annabeth said. As she walked up the stairs she waved go Sally and her husband like some sort of pageant girl. She smiled at Percy and disappeared to the second floor.

"I guess I'll turn in as well." I said after I yawned. I didn't know why I felt so drowsy. I took a nap yesterday. "Thank you Sally, for letting us stay here." Knowing Athena, she wouldn't of had the choice really to mess up her plan.

"Oh, it's no problem. But would you want some cookies and milk before you go?" She asked. "Oh and bring some to Annabeth too." She walked into the kitchen and came out with a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies and Percy came out with two glasses of milk. I looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"They are the best cookies you will ever taste in your life." He said it like it was a fact. I shrug and took one to taste. As soon as I bit into it the flavor exploded in my mouth. He was was right, and I have been living for a long while. It seemed to melt into my taste buds and wrap around me in a warm embrace. It made me even more sleepy though. Those cookies were better than ambrosia and nectar! I was probably overreacting. It might have been just because I was on the brink of being in the realm of dreams. I don't know.

"These are amazing! Thank you." I told her and took the plate. I balanced the cups of milk on them and made my way up the stairs. I knocked on Annabeth's door. I heard a muffled yell and a crash. She opened the door.

Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue shorts. I looked past her and saw a bunch of books all over the ground.

"Oh, are those Sally's cookies!" She took one and ate it. "Mmmmmm. Soooo good!" She took a glass of milk and 6 cookies and shut the door. That girl needed some manners. I just shrugged and found my room. I sat on my bed eating a few cookies. I drunk all of the milk and laid down on my new bed. I didn't even feel like flashing out of my clothes into pajamas.

My eyes closed and I fell asleep.

 **Percy P.O.V**

Dianne is so cute! I just know she's going to be like me already. I said goodnight to my mom, dad, and sister. After I ate some cookies of course. Jul said he would get some in the morning. He already went to bed. I went to my room and changed into some pajamas. They have Nemo on them. Awesomeness. As soon as I laid down I fell asleep.

 **3rd Person POV**

Soon everyone went to bed and started dreaming.

In Sally's dream she turned Gabe into stone again.

Paul dreamed of teaching a whole class full of demigods.

Dianne slept peacefully with no dreams at all.

Annabeth was dreaming of owning Barnes and Nobles.

Artemis was dreaming about how her Hunt was. Did you know that when Thalia sleeps she floats? Weird huh?

Jul was dreaming of the blue chocolate chip cookies he didn't get yet.

Percy had a dream this time instead of the usual nightmares. But the one he had could count for one. It was a Demigod Dream. Everyone knows Percy has the worst.

 **~Percy's Dream in his POV~**

I was somewhere in the middle of woods. There was a thick fog and it was humid. The sound of trees rustling, even though their weren't any, casual came and went. Moonlight shined through the fog. There was a peaceful vibe, but I still got an eerie feeling. A girls voice floated throughout the areas. It gave me chills. Her voice sounded like it had no emotion. But their was something there. I just couldn't figure what it was.

 _Roses are red. Violets are blue._

 _Just like your blood and veins with in you._

 _I want to see my knife pierce through, and watch as your blood pools beneath you._

A silver knife appeared in front of me pointed directly at my heart. o.o

 _To see the light leave from your eyes, and taste the salty tears as I cry._

The knife zoomed forward and I expected it to pierce my heart. Instead it went right though me like I was a ghost, and I heard a thud. I turned around and my eyes widened. There was a girl crying. The knife went through her shoulder and she fell. I rushed towards her and caught her before she hit the ground.

 **~End of Dream~**

I woke up.

The sun was shining though the window. There was some sort of weight on my arm. I turned my head and the girl from my dream was laying next to me. Instead of freaking out I studied her.

The knife was gone and she wasn't bleeding anymore. She had long black hair. She was wearing a white gown. Her eyes slowly opened. They were just like mine.

 **Cee (Chaos) P.O.V**

"Why are you here Aλλαγή." I asked the man standing in front of me. He was leaning on a wooden cane.

He had light blue hair was short and stood straight up. He had purple eyes and sharp teeth. One of his ears were pointed and the other wasn't. He had on a black suit. He grinned.

"Oh I just wanted to drop by to see how things were going. You know, I've been hearing a lot of things."

"Like how I heard that you talk in third person when you think your alone?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? A-I do not!"

"Mhmm." After I was done with Percy's makeover I went back to my palace and found him just standing there.

"Ugh whatever! I was just coming to tell you that I know who did all of this recent stuff happening to deal with Perseus." My eyes widened.

"Who!"

"Me." He grinned a toothy grin and disappeared in a blue mist. I screamed in frustration because he just had to get away.


End file.
